1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to molded thermoplastic articles in continuous strip form and to methods and apparatus for molding such articles.
2. The Prior Art
A representative selection of the prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,282,303; 3,752,619; 3,833,329 and 3,873,257, all of which disclose methods and apparatus for continuous molding. The apparatus disclosed is a rotating wheel having a plurality of movable molding elements thereon and a stationary device for extruding molten material into cavities in the molding elements.